Finding Daizy/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Finding Daizy. *playing *'Widget': Wow. *'Walden': Mmm. *'Widget': Wow. *'Walden': Mm-hmm. *'Widget': Wow. *'Walden': Yes, Widget. No, I see it. It's beautiful. *'Widget': So, Walden, when you said you wanted an ocean view, you didn't think you'd get the whole ocean, did you? Huh? Sighs Oh, yeah. A fish can breathe out here. Did your man deliever, or did he deliever? *'Walden': My man delivered. *'Widget': And it wasn't so easy. *'Walden': Because a lot of other creatures had their eyes on this place. *'Widget': You better believe they did, every single one of them. *'Walden': Mm-hmm. You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome. *and laughing *Snipping *'Widget': So, you do like it, don't you? *'Walden': No, no, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. But, Widget, I know that the drop off is desirable, with the great schools and the amazing view, but do we really need so much space? *'Widget': Walden, honey, these are our kids we're talking about. They deserve the best. Look, look, look. They'll wake up, poke their little heads out, and they see a whale! You see right by their bedroom window. *'Walden': Shh! You're gonna wake the kids. *'Widget': Oh, right, right. *'Walden': Aw, look. They're dreaming. We still have to name them. *'Widget': You want to name all of them right now? All right, we'll name uh, this half Widget Junior, and then this half Walden Junior. Okay, we're done. *'Walden': I like Daizy. *'Widget': Daizy. We'll name one Daizy, but I'd like most of them to be Widget Junior. *'Walden': Just think, in a couple of days, we're gonna be parents. *'Widget': Yeah. What if they don't like me? *'Walden': Widget. *'Widget': No, really. *'Walden': There's only 400 eggs. Odds are, one of them is bound to like you. What? *'Widget': You remember how we met? *'Walden': Well, I try not to. *'Widget': Well, I remember. "Exuse me, mister, can you check and see if I have a hook in my lip?" *'Walden': Widget! *'Widget': You got a little closer because it was wiggling. *'Walden': Get away, get away! *'Widget': Here she is. Cutie's here. Where'd everybody go? *'Swiper': heavily *gasps *'Widget': Walden, get inside this house, Walden. No, Walden, don't. They'll be fine. Just get inside-- You, right now. *'Swiper': Roars *'Widget': No! Ow! Gasps Oh! Ooh! Ooh! *'Swiper': echoes *music playing *mutters *'Widget': Walden! Panting Walden? Walden? Gasps Walden? Walden? Walden? Crying Oh! Ohh. There, there, there. It's okay. Mommy's here. Mommy's got you. I promise, I will never let anything happen to you: Daizy. *Jr. Female Style Movies Presents *Association with Nickelodeon Movies *Daizy *'Daizy': Offscreen First day of school! wake up, wake up! Come on. First day of school. *'Widget': I don't want to go to school, five more minutes. *'Daizy': Not you, Mom. Me. *'Widget': Okay. Huh? *'Daizy': Get up, get up. It's time for school, time for school, it's time for school, time for school. *'Widget': All right, I'm up. *'Daizy': Boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Whoa! *Thud *'Widget': Daizy! *'Daizy': First day of school! *'Widget': Daizy, don't move. Don't move. *'Daizy': Unh! Unh! *'Widget': You'll never get out of there yourself. I'll do it. Unh! *Pop *'Widget': All right, where's the break? You feel a break? *'Daizy': No. *'Widget': Sometimes you can't tell 'cause fluid rushes to the area. Now any rushing fluids? *'Daizy': No. *'Widget': Are you woozy? *'Daizy': No. *'Widget': How many fingers do you have? *'Daizy': I'm fine. *'Widget': Answer the finger question. *'Daizy': Four. *'Widget': No! See? Something's wrong with you. I have one, two, three, four-- That's all I have? You're okay. How's the lucky hand? *'Daizy': Lucky. *'Widget': Let's see. *Grunts *'Widget': Are you sure you want to go to school this year? 'Cause it's just fine if you don't. You can wait 5 or 6 years. *'Daizy': Come on, Mom. It's time for school. *'Widget': Uhh, uhh, uhh, forgot to brush. *'Daizy': Ohh. *'Widget': Do you want this anemone to sting you? *'Daizy': Yes. *'Widget': Brush. *'Daizy': Okay, I'm done. *'Widget': Ah, you missed a spot. *'Daizy': Where? *'Widget': There. Laughs Right there. And here and there. *playing *'Widget': All right, we're excited. The first day of school. Here we go. We're ready to learn to get some knowledge. Now, what's the one thing we have to remember about the ocean? *'Daizy': It's not safe. *'Widget': That's my girl. First, we check to see that the coast is clear. We go out, and back in. And then we go out, and back in. And then one more time, out and back in. And sometimes, if you want to do it four times-- *'Daizy': Mom... *'Widget': All right, come on, girl. *'Daizy': Maybe while I'm at school, I'll see Zeta. *'Widget': I highly doubt that. *'Daizy': Have you ever met Zeta? *'Widget': No, and I don't plan to. *'Daizy': How old are spiders? *'Widget': Spiders? I don't know. *'Daizy': Madame Zabinga from next door, she says that spiders live to be about 100 years old. *'Widget': You know what, if I ever meet a spider, I'll ask her. After I'm done talking to Zeta, okay? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, wait to cross. Hold my hand. Hold my hand. *'Daizy': Mom, you're not going to freak out like you did at the petting zoo, are you? *'Widget': Offscreen Hey, that creature was about to charge. Hmm, I wonder where we're supposed to go. *'Inky, Plinky, Flinky, Dinky, and Al': Bye, Dad! *'DJ Lance Rock': I'll pick you up after school. *and Mary Take Mel's drum *'Jack and Mary': laughing *'Mel': Come on, you guys, stop it! Give it back! *'Widget': Come on, we'll try over there. *Laughing *'Widget': Exuse me, is this where we meet her teacher? *'Toodee': Well, look who's out of the anemone. *'Widget': Yes. Shocking, I know. *'Toodee': Widget, right? *'Widget': Widget. *'Toodee': Toodee. *'Huggy': Huggy. *'Gui-Nai-Nai': Gui-Nai-Nai. Hey, you're a creature. You're funny, right? Hey, tell us a joke. *'Huggy': Yeah. *'Toodee': Yeah. *'Widget': Well, actually, that's a common misconception. Creatures are no funnier than any other creatures. *'Gui-Nai-Nai': Aw. Come on, Widget. *'Huggy': Yeah. Do something funny. *'Toodee': Yeah. *'Widget': All right, I know one joke. There's a mollusk, see? And he walks up to a sea-- He dosen't walk up, he runs up. Actually, the mollusk isn't moving. He's in one place, and then the sea cucumber... Well, they--I'm mixed up. There was a mollusk and a sea cucumber. None of them were walking, so forget that I-- *'Toodee': Keedee! Get out of Sidetable Drawer's yard now! *'Keedee': Whoa! *'Sidetable': All right, you kids! Ooh, where'd you go? Where'd you go? Ooh, where'd you go? *'Daizy': Mom, Mom, Can I play, too? Can I? *'Widget': I would feel better if you'd go play over the sponge beds. *Squishing *Thud *Cries *'Widget': That's where I would play. *'Kai-Lan, Wubbzy, and Keedee': laughing *'Wubbzy': What's wrong with her hand? *'Kai-Lan': She looks funny. *spanks Keedee *'Keedee': Ow! Hey, what'd I do? what'd I do? *'Toodee': Be nice. It's her first time at school. *'Widget': She was born with it, kids. We call it her lucky hand. *'Daizy': Mom... *'Wubbzy': See this tail? it's actually shorter than my feet, but you can't really tell. Especially when I bounce like this. *'Keedee': I'm H-2-O intolerant. Ah-choo! *'Kai-Lan': I'm obnoxious. *'Stephanie': Singing Oh! Let's name the zones, the zones, the zones. Let's name the zones of the open sea! *'Kids': Stephanie! *'Keedee': Come on, Daizy. *'Widget': Oh. You better stay with me. *'Stephanie': Singing Mesopelagic, bathyal, abyssalpelagic, all the rest are too deep for you and me to see! Huh. I wonder where my class has gone? *'Kids': We're under here! *'Stephanie': Oh, there you are. Climb aboard, explorers. Singing Oh, knowledge exploring is, oh, so lyrical when you think thoughts that are empirical. *'Daizy': Mom, you can go now. *'Stephanie': Hello. Who is this? *'Daizy': I'm Daizy. *'Stephanie': Well, Daizy, all new explorers must answer a science question. *'Daizy': Okay. *'Stephanie': You live in what kind of home? *'Daizy': An anemon-none. An nenenem-menome. *'Stephanie': Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself. Welcome aboard, explorers. *'Widget': Just so you know, she's got a little hand. I find she's having trouble walking, I let her take a break, 10, 15 minutes. *'Daizy': Offscreen Mom, it's time for you to go now. *'Stephanie': Don't worry. We're gonna stay together as a group. Okay, class, optical orbits up front. And remember, we keep our superaseophogeal ganglion to ourselves. That means you, Mel. *'Mel': Offscreen (Woofs Aw, man!) *'Widget': Bye, Daizy! *'Daizy': Bye, Mom! *'Widget': Bye, daughter! Be safe. *'Toodee': Hey, you're doing pretty well for a first timer. *'Widget': Well, you can't hold on to them forever, can you? *'Gui-Nai-Nai': You know, I had a tough time with my oldest out at the drop off. *'Widget': They just got to grow up-- The drop off?! They're going to the drop off?! What are you, insane?! Why don't we just fry them up now and serve them with chips?! *'Toodee': Hey, Widget, calm down! *'Widget': Don't tell me to be calm, Tiger Girl! *'Toodee': Tiger Girl? *'Gui-Nai-Nai': You know, for a creature, she really isn't that funny. *'Huggy': Pity. *'Stephanie': Singing Oh! Let's name the species, the species, the species! Let's name the species that live in the sea! *'Daizy': Offscreen Whoa! *'Stephanie': Singing There's Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Transcripts